Lynx, The
The Lynx are a race of sapient felines. They are descendants of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Felidae Felidae] of ancient Earth that were raised to sapience by meddling bio-engineers of the Great Commonwealth of the Galaxy as part of something that probably seemed like a good idea at the time. Physiology Lynx present as bi-pedal, upright forms. They are covered in thick soft fur in a range of colors including white, black, gray, tan, buff, orange, and combinations of those, often with light and dark shades in patterns of bars, stripes, and spots. Although they are shorter than humans in stature, their bodies are exceptionally lithe and flexible, with muscular limbs and appendages tipped with retractable claws. There are small, vestigial tails at the bases of their spines. The head of Lynx are similar to that of feline species, featuring a short muzzle, wide zygomatic arches and a large sagittal crest, both of which allow for the attachment of strong jaw muscles. The Lynx have relatively large eyes, situated to provide binocular vision. Their visual acuity is higher than humans, as is their night vision. The external ears of Lynx are also large, and their hearing range is far greater than humans. The Lynx also possess whiskers that are sensitive to changes in air pressure. Intelligence The Lynx have intelligence comparable to humans. Social Structure The Lynx have a social structure based on clan membership. There are twelve major clans, each dominating an inhabitable world within the Lynx star cluster. There are sub-clans within the major clans, and a number of solitary individuals living on the margins of feline society. Feline cities tend to be sprawling metroplexes of relatively low population density. They are a nocturnal species, preferring to rest during the day and remaining active at night. Hunting of lower life forms is a central feature of feline society. Technology The Lynx are a space-faring species. Each major clan maintains a defensive space fleet, and space-lanes connect the major worlds of the Lynx cluster. Their ships are powered by the Quantum Displacement (Quantum Jump) principle that allows the ship to instantaneously leap across vast distances of space. Quantum Displacement was rejected by other spacefaring cultures because of the inherent instability of the re-integration process; i.e. about 20% of the time, ships would re-integrate inside out or as several trillion disconnected molecules. The Lynx found a means to stabilize the process at the Quantum Level by networking multiple Quantum Stabilizers throughout the ship. Their ships are furthermore encased in a high-density neutronium scaffolding that provides for additional insulation against loss of structural integrity, as well as passive defense against missiles and energy weapons. Origin As early as the 23rd Solar Century, humans began experimenting with the genetic enhancement of lesser species; particular apes, cetaceans, dogs, and felines. Initial success provided some members of these species with the ability to think, reason, and speak. During the Crusades, further developments carried out at the top secret research base on the planet Priori further developed these species into forms more useful to humankind and to the war effort. Apes were genetically altered and were found to be well-suited to perform a number of menial tasks in mining, manufacturing, and farming and also as soldiers. Dogs were similarly enhanced to serve as companions and assistants to human warfighters and civilians. Cetaceans were augmented so that their large brain could perform the complex navigational algorithms required for inter-stellar travel. Felines were enhanced in hopes that they could be employed as technologists to help maintain the complex cybernetic systems of starships and colonies. Augmented felines were discovered to be too cunning and willful for humans to control. The Commonwealth Science Council ordered the experiment terminated. The felines they had bred were to be sterilized and transported to a remote prison planet in the Perseus Quadrant; a planet called Ironkey. However, the rebellious felines hijacked their ship and navigated to a megacluster of stars within the Lynx Constellation called the Lynx cluster. There were dozens of habitable worlds within a few light years of each other. Clans were established, and the Lynx began building their own civilization. The Lynx Cluster The lynx cluster is a dense group of 1,054 stars located in the Lynx quadrant and quite close to the galactic core. Within the star cluster are the twelve main inhabited words of the Lynx: Rastis, Teslix, Ging, Panastis, Siastis, Tarsais, Calis Claw, Fuastas, Myrastis, Nom, and Kastasas. There are other habitable worlds in the cluster used for hunting grounds by the Lync. The Lynx consider the entire cluster their territory, and guard it fiercely from outsiders. Contact with Humanity The Lynx isolated themselves from the Galactic Commonwealth whom they (rightfully) perceived to be a threat. They built a civilization within the Lynx Cluster and kept to themselves. They were aroused when the Aurelians began intruding on the cluster and attacking their colonies. (The Aurelians considered the Lynx an abomination. The Aurelians saw Humanity as a pox on the universe, and the Lynx, being a creation of humanity, were held in even lower regard). The Lynx did not differentiate between Aurelians and other Humans, knowing only that their systems were being intruded upon. They struck back at the Aurelians. At some point, they began sending their Armadas out of the Lynx Cluster and during the Second Aurelian War, they attacked Maidenhead colony in the adjacent Sextans system. After a skirmish with combined Commonwealth/Free Worlds Alliance Forces, they recognized that these humans were different than the Aurelians. After many negotiations, an alliance was struck that proved decisive in the outcome of the war. Battles of Charlemagne and Terrastar The Lynx were present at the Battle of Charlemagne and rendezvoused with the Surviving human ships at Parallax colony. https://worldsapart.wikia.com/wiki/Book_11_-_Charlemagne Worlds Apart Book 11: Charlemagne The Lynx Armada (under Prince Tas M'Rawl) agreed to ally with the Fleet of Orion to defend the Terrastar System in exchange for supplies, tasty tuna fish dinners, and industrial cores carried by the Ambassadorial Ship Nova. The Lynx held back during the initial battle, hiding behind the sun until the Aurelians pressed their attack, at which point their ships emerged and trapped the Aurelians in a pincer movement. In return for their support, they demanded, and received, the planet Mars as their colony. https://worldsapart.wikia.com/wiki/Book_12_-_Earth Worlds Apart Book 12: Earth Category:Alien Races